pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
City (Map)
, 5 |previous = Cemetery|next = Hospital|theme = }} Not to be confused with City, which is a craft item. The City is the third level of Pixelated World in the Campaign Mode. Beating the level gives you the Old Revolver Enemies *Headless Injured Zombie *Injured Zombie *Bird *Double Headed Zombie *City Crawler *Stalker *Zombie Head *Spider *Venom Spitter Boss *Swat Double Headed Zombie Hidden Coin The coin is hidden in a bus near your spawn point. Enter the bus and find a coin hidden under a bus seat Hidden Gem When you first spawn, there is a tank near an ice cream truck. Behind the tank is a gem. Story After not getting to the Cemetery in time and finding a zombified (or dead) man, the Male Survivor sees a paper with an evacuation plan that is in the city and a police car, using it to get to the city. Appearance A big infected city with crashed vehicles and tanks inside. You will find many hiding spots here. In the center of the City, there are many medical tents with computers and corpses in it. The outer part of the map is surrounded by streets and wooden walls. Strategy *Do not get too close, as the monsters will hit you. *Kill the monsters as quickly as possible, since you earn a star by killing monsters quickly. Do not rush it, though. *Use pets as a minor/major backup for killing. *Follow the green arrow that appears once there are 5 enemies left, it is useful when some enemies are stuck elsewhere in the map. *Restore your ammunition by quitting the level and coming back. However, try not to do this when you are about to complete the level, as the number of killed monsters will be wasted. *Use Armor. If you have a decent amount of armor, you will not have to worry about getting damaged, because you can get 3 stars even if you have damaged armor. This doesn't apply to Health. *The enemies aren't extremely tough on this level, so you can equip weapons with a decent amount of damage. Trivia *There is an ice-cream truck that plays music, the same music is used for the carousel in Scary Pizzeria. *The doors use the same textures as wooden doors from Minecraft. Other materials such as Wood and Brick walls also have the same model. *Surprisingly, this and Bridge are the only maps in the campaign where is the military is present, it could imply that the military was unprepared for the invasion, or many have evacuated from the city. *In early versions of the game, this map did not have any obstacles, medical tents, body bags nor vehicles in it. Those features were later added in the 2.7.0 update. *This used was formerly a multiplayer map with the name of '''City of The Dead' ''when multiplayer was first implemented. Gallery HD-Frontend 2017-06-26 17-11-55-43.png|The Story Comic for City. Tank in City.jpg|An abandoned Tank. Medical Tends .jpg|Medical tents. Corpses in a tend .jpg|Corpses in a tent. photo.PNG|A wooden wall. photo copy.PNG|A police car crash, also where coin is. photo copy 2.PNG|A street. image_1.jpg|Corpses on the building roof. The bus that blocks the other side of the city.jpg|The bus that blocks the other side of the city. IMG 0107 (2).png|An older city loading screen. Screenshot 2017-04-12-10-59-12.jpg|The City in version 2.5.0. Screenshot 2017-04-12-11-33-51.jpg|The City in version 2.7.0. Category:Maps Category:Pixelated World Category:Campaign Maps Category:Minigame Maps